


Prescription

by Musyc



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: daily_deviant, Costumes, Cunnilingus, Draco Malfoy - character, F/M, Fellatio, Hermione Granger - character, Roleplay, medical fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-01
Updated: 2010-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>So if you please get on your knees//The first step of the cure is a kiss</i> - Nurse Granger deals with a patient and prescribes a little something for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prescription

It was one of those little dreams that a person could carry around in their mind for years, refining it, perfecting it, but she'd never thought she'd have the opportunity to break it out of the confines of her thoughts. She'd been very tipsy that evening, though, and when Draco took a break from sucking her nipples to lever up on one elbow and whisper against her ear with a gentle plea for her to tell him one of her fantasies, the soft rumble of his voice combined with the warmth of the alcohol lowered her guard just enough. She told him, blushing furiously, and expecting him to laugh at her. He didn't. His eyes darkened with heat, and he growled into her throat, and he fucked her until her hips were bruised from the grip of his hands and her legs ached from being wrapped around his back.

She'd thought she would feel a bit silly, when she got down to it, when she actually put on the clothes and the persona, but now that she was staring at herself in the full-length mirror in her dressing room, she could feel her heart pounding with excitement. She smoothed her hands over the crisp white cotton gown, straightened the starched white cap perched atop her curls with a Sticking Charm holding it in place. No person in any medical field, Muggle or wizard, dressed this way in her professional pursuits, but when Hermione had gone looking for an outfit appropriate for this fantasy, this had caught her eye. She knew Draco would enjoy it; he had a definite appreciation for Muggle mini-skirts, and if this gown was any more mini, she'd be flashing her arse even while standing still.

She straightened her collar one more time, then left the dressing room, her hips swaying as she strutted in the white heels that gave her another four inches of height. She paused at the door to their bedroom and looked in with a smile. Draco had transfigured their large, comfortable mattresses to a narrow hospital bed, sheets folded at the corners with tight, sharp pleats. He lay still beneath the top sheet, folded down to his waist. White bandages circled his chest and neck; small purplish bruises decorated his skin. He'd put himself fully into character for her, and his chest barely moved as he breathed.

Hermione cleared her throat and wiped the smile from her expression, then walked into the room with firm purpose. She picked up a chart from the table beside the bed. "Mister Malfoy," she said in her best no-nonsense voice. "Back again. We just can't seem to stop falling off our broom, can we?" She took the quill attached to the clipboard and made a notation on the chart, then set it all down and pulled a stethoscope from her pocket. Draco twitched when she pressed the cold end to his chest. She pretended to listen to his breathing, then moved to his heart. It pounded in her ears, racing fast and strong. She smiled and set the stethoscope aside.

"Breathing steady, chest sounds normal." She pressed her fingers to the pulse in his throat and stared at her wristwatch for fifteen seconds. "Pulse somewhat fast," she pronounced, then moved her hand to Draco's forehead. She smoothed his fringe back and laid her palm on his skin. "Temperature slightly elevated. Tsk, tsk, Mister Malfoy. You should be doing better. It appears I'll need to proceed with an examination."

She sat on the edge of the bed beside him and traced her fingers over the lines of his body. She watched his face, saw his lashes flutter and a swift movement of his eyes behind their closed lids. "Mister Malfoy," she crooned. "Are we going to wake up for our exam?"

Draco gave a soft moan and tipped his head, but that was all, and Hermione hid a grin. She leaned down and kissed his forehead, then his chin, then worked her way down across the bandages to the pale disc of his nipple. She pursed her lips and blew a thin stream of cool air across it before touching the point of her tongue to his skin. He twitched again. Hermione licked around the dusky pink circle, flicked her tongue over the small peak, and blew another stream of air. Draco made a quiet, whimpering sound as his nipple tightened, and Hermione sat up. "Response to stimulation, satisfactory."

Humming to herself, she moved the sheet, folding it back until it lay across his shins. The thin cotton of his pyjama bottoms did little to hide the swell of his erection. The head of his cock poked out from underneath the drawstring waistband, and Hermione clucked her tongue. "It appears we've been having naughty dreams, Mister Malfoy. This will make my examination more difficult. We'll need to relieve the pressure, won't we?"

She laid her hand on his cock, her fingers pointed down to press against his bollocks through the cotton. Hermione rubbed lightly and his cock throbbed beneath her palm. "Patient exhibits standard response to manual stimulation," she said. With crisp movements, she untied the drawstring and slipped his pyjamas down his hips, a slight wriggle needed to pull the material from under his arse. She worked the pyjamas down his thighs and off, then sat beside him again to lift his cock upright with a firm grasp around the shaft.

Draco's lips thinned out as he pressed them together, clearly trying to keep back a sound and to stay in character as an unconscious patient. Hermione smiled and stroked his cock. Months of experience and practice had taught her exactly what movements to use for the most exciting response, and she used every last one of them. She stroked, she rubbed, she twisted her hand. The loose grip of her fingers tightened gradually as she worked. Draco had patiently explained that he liked a firm grasp, and that she could be rougher than she thought.

She rubbed her thumb over the head of his cock and spread a thin layer of precome across his skin. In her hand, he stiffened to full erection, until his shaft felt like a broomstick wrapped in warm velvet. "Patient's skin feels dry," she said, watching his face for the twitch of his eyelids as he realized her next action. It happened swiftly when she continued. "Lubrication is prescribed."

Hermione bent and lowered her mouth over his cock. She drew him in deep as she could manage from that angle, then pulled back with slow deliberation. Draco hissed and Hermione lifted her head with a smile. "Patient exhibits verbal response to penile-oral stimulation."

"For fuck's sake, Granger," he muttered without moving, his eyes still closed.

She laughed and bowed her head again to take his cock between her lips. She flicked her tongue around the ridge, fluttered it against the frenulum. She kissed the thick vein that ran along the underside of his shaft and worked her way down to his bollocks. Draco's breathing was ragged and audible, and he held back another sound as she pushed his cock flat against his stomach to kiss his scrotum. She sucked at the loose skin, ran her tongue around each testicle, then sucked them into her mouth, one at a time. Draco groaned, and his cock jumped under her hand.

Hermione sat up after a few more licks to see Draco staring at her, his grey eyes dark and stormy with arousal. She smiled brightly and clapped her hands in pleasure. "Mister Malfoy! You're awake. Very good."

Draco gave a soft growl and looked her over. His gaze stopped at the short hem of her gown, the hem that left a good six inches of thigh exposed above the lacy top of her white stockings. "Nice," he said in a rumble, as his eyes darkened further.

Hermione smiled. "Thank you, Mister Malfoy," she said, her voice prim. "I am quite warm, however. Would you mind if I made myself a bit more comfortable?" Without waiting for him to respond, she reached to her collar and pulled down the zipper until it stopped below her breasts. The fabric of the gown gaped open over her cleavage, and she faked a gasp. "Oh dear. It appears I've forgotten my undergarments. Don't worry, Mister Malfoy. I won't let it interfere with my duties."

Draco's eyes widened and he started to sit up. Hermione pressed both hands to his shoulders and pushed him back into the bed. "No, no. Patients should not rise without medical release." She leaned over him and his eyes went straight to her breasts, swaying free in her gown. She smiled deeper, until she could feel dimples forming in her cheeks. "Would you like a medical release, Mister Malfoy?"

"Release?" he asked, brows knotting in confusion for just a moment, then he groaned and his head thumped into the pillow. "Yes, nurse. I'm all for that."

"Very good," she purred. She bent as if to suck his cock again, but pretended difficulties. Clucking her tongue, she straightened up. She hummed and tapped her chin. "I may need to perform a rather unorthodox medical procedure, Mister Malfoy. Do let me know if you are uncomfortable at any point." She kicked her shoes off and climbed onto the bed, straddling Draco's body, facing his feet. She wriggled backward until her knees were on either side of his ribs with her feet tucked under his arms and her bare cunt was exposed.

Draco's moan was long and deep, and Hermione grinned as she lowered to take his cock into her mouth. Each time she bobbed her head, she tilted her hips, flashing her cunt at him. It didn't take long for his patience to break. Hermione smiled around Draco's cock as his arms snapped up around her thighs and he hauled her closer. She heard rustling, felt the bed shift as he stuffed the pillow more firmly under his head to lift him up. The tip of his tongue probed between her labia, and she had to pause in her sucking as he found her clit.

Hermione widened her knees to lower her hips, then bent her head again. She sucked, he licked. Hermione fondled Draco's bollocks; Draco slipped two fingers into Hermione's cunt. It was almost a race to see who could make the other come first, and Draco won. His cock slipped out of her mouth as she raised her head to cry out, her cunt gripping his fingers tight. She shook and quivered, Draco's tongue working until she begged him to stop with muttered curses. "Too sensitive."

His arms thumped onto the bed and he twisted his hips to make his cock sway. "My turn. C'mon, Granger, don't leave me like this. Patient was given a prescription for release."

"So he was." Hermione swung around to straddle his hips. Hands on her waist, arms akimbo, she stared down at him. "However, patient's prescription did not specify time or procedure of said release."

His hands settled on her thighs, long fingers toying at the lace of her stockings. He lifted his hips, trying to brush his cock against her cunt, but she rose up on her knees and shook her head at him with a chiding look. "Hermione, please," he mumbled. "You're about to put me in cardiac arrest."

She snickered. "Could have sworn you'd claim a case of cyanotic scrotum."

Draco's lips moved as he repeated the words silently, then he broke up laughing and hauled her down for a kiss. "Patient has indeed contracted a horrible case of blue balls. What would the nurse recommend to ease my suffering?"

Hermione hummed and wriggled against him. "We have a few options. Oral stimulation, manual stimulation. Vaginal insertion." She nipped his ear and purred softly. "Anal penetration."

Draco groaned, his cock jumping against her thigh. "Patient requests the last."

"Excellent. Nurse intended to prescribe that course of treatment. She cleaned and prepped just in case." Hermione kissed him, tongue sweeping his mouth, as she opened the drawer in the bedside table. She put a small bottle of lube in Draco's hand and rose up enough for him to slick his cock and the tight pucker of her arse. It took a little time, a little maneuvering, a lot of stretching, then she and Draco both groaned when his cock slipped into her.

He gripped her thighs, fingers curling into the tops of her stockings, as she slowly lowered, pausing at intervals to let her hole stretch. When she was seated, when his cock had penetrated her completely, she took his hand and pressed it to her cunt. "Digital manipulation of the clitoris can lead to an intense response," she said in her prissy nurse's voice. Draco bucked his hips and grinned as she gasped. "Prat," she muttered.

She tensed her thighs and lifted up, working herself on his cock, as she unzipped the white gown all the way and shoved it onto the floor. Leaning forward, she gripped the mattress behind Draco's head and shook her breasts in his face. He took the unsubtle hint and raised his head enough to draw one nipple into his mouth. He sucked in rhythm with her movements, alternating sides to work both into stiff peaks. His fingers rubbed at her clit, slipped deep into her cunt, and Hermione closed her eyes as her body tightened. A flare of heat flushed her skin, and she shrieked with orgasm when Draco gently scraped his teeth over her nipple.

Draco snapped his hands onto her buttocks and squeezed, grunting as her muscles spasmed and gripped his cock. "Help, Granger," he mumbled, and she held her position enough to let him thrust, his feet dug into the mattress to give him leverage. He thrust deep, thrust hard, the slippery lube making his passage easy. Hermione reached back as his face twisted, and when he gave the beginnings of a moan, she rolled his bollocks in her fingers and tugged gently. Draco shouted and came, his back arching until it left the bed.

He collapsed, panting as though he'd just finished a long training session, and he sprawled into the bed with a contented sigh. Hermione wriggled off his softening cock and stretched out beside him, pressed close to him on the narrow bed. "Patient is more than satisfactory," she murmured, brushing his sweat-dampened fringe back. "Prognosis is favorable for a full recovery."

Draco chuckled without opening his eyes, and snuggled his arm around her. "Yeah," he drawled. "Give me fifteen minutes and I'll definitely be recovered."


End file.
